Ren’s Confession
by ANUTANU
Summary: Ren confesses to Kyoko without even knowing it.
1. Chapter 1

Ren has not felt this exhausted in a long while. He got out a bottle of whiskey, put it back, and instead got a glass of Jack on the rocks. Flashes of Kyoko flooded his mind as he leaned back on the couch shutting his eyes. He could not come in terms with his feelings; she was too young, too pure, too… The flashes of her smile again took over his mind. He was still not willing to admit that he was in love, in love for the first time, or to more accurately said reunited with his first love. His at times irrational behavior, more so his manager pointing out his behavior toward Kyoko was driving him insane. Today again images of Kyoko flooded into his mind as he was acting out an intimate scene. All of the models and actresses now all had the same face, and it was Kyoko's face. He did not have to imagine someone to act, not since he was just a beginner. Taking another sip from his drink, he felt further into despair. What bothered him most was Kyoko's attitude toward him. She saw him only as a coworker, her senior, maybe even a friend, but she continuously made herself clear that it was her job, her duty. He wanted more, much more, but at same time was afraid of what would happen if got what he wanted. He did not want his past revealed, nor did he want to hurt Kyoko with his at times cold attitude. Pouring himself another drink he smiled to himself thinking, it was better this way, if only things could just stay the way they are. But there was a storm coming and he could feel that things were going to change no matter how he struggled against the wind of change.

More and more people were starting to suspect something between Ren and Kyoko, and the sparkling flowerily aura that the 2 of them exerted walking down the halls of the agency did not help. Ren though kind to everyone did not give rides and vouch for every beginner in the agency. He often stated his strong opinion on his confidence in her acting abilities. Rumors that usually did not bother him were close to home and he could not help but feel more pressure on him. Taking a break from a filming of a CM he in gloom sat alone when he saw a happy go lucky chicken squatting in front of him.

"What's wrong today?" said Bo

Giving the chicken one of his blinding smiles Ren said: "Why would you think anything is wrong?"

"I thought we covered this before? I can see through that fake face!" Bo said putting his wings on his waste.

Ren once again covered in black aura dropped his eyes in silence.

"Is there another problem with a script?" Bo asked

"No" Ren said quietly "It's about..." he paused contemplating consulting a chicken regarding his love affairs

"Is it about that high school girl?" Bo asked kidding and shocked at the surprised reaction of Ren. Bo turned around to hold his laughter seeing the childish and embarrassed face that Ren seemed only to show to Bo.

"Did you tell her how you felt?" Bo asked, clearing his throat

"NO! Of course not. Like I said she is too young and, she is my junior and I am not even 100% sure that these feeling are really what you say they are" Ren said defiantly

"I thought we covered this. To make it clearer you are happy when you see her right?"

Ren nodded

"And do you feel embarrassed when you are alone and can not look into her eyes?"

Ren nodded

"Do you get extremely angry when other men approach her?"

Another nod

"Now, last one. Does your heart skip beats when you come close to her or touch her, or maybe imagine touching her"

Ren was red and did not like where the chicken was going with this.

"That is enough, fine lets say its as you say" Ren snapped and giving Bo a puppy dog look eyes asked pleadingly "What should I do?"

"Just confess, I am sure any girl would be more than happy to be yours" Bo said, but Kyoko felt her heart squeeze at the thought of Ren confessing his love to someone.

"I don't know how" Ren whispered

"Then lets practice" Kyoko said without giving it a second thought sitting down besides Ren.

Ren at first having trouble imagining Bo as Kyoko pulled himself together and gently grabbing the chickens wing with the most gentle expression on his face making Kyoko's heart skip left and right said "I like you.." he paused Kyoko's heart was about to burst when Ren finished "Kyoko"


	2. Chapter 2

The chicken flew 3 feet up in the air flapping its wings. Ren once again surrounded by the dark aura "What is it?" he asked

_Does he know it's me? How did he know? Is this a new way that he thought of to punish me? Oh my!!! Did he know from the beginning? _All these thoughts were flowing through her head. Quickly getting in the Dogeza she started apologizing.

"I am so sorry" she desperately repeated again and again.

The dark aura of Ren quickly dissipated "Its fine, I guess I need to practice more…, on my acting" he said with a sad look of vulnerability that he rarely ever let anyone see. "I shall be getting back" he said walking away.

Kyoko hurried into the changing room and taking of her chicken head very troubled. He knows it was me, he played me all along! She thought. All the times he was mad and I couldn't figure out why, it was about me hiding my identity behind the chicken suit, she thought. But then again he didn't say anything about her true identity. Her head was spinning she was so confused. He is torturing you, the demons inside her screamed. Does he know or doesn't he was all she could think of. Taking out one of her dolls of Ren she started to reenact Ren bullying her.

"Ren where have you been?" his manager's voice sounded across the hallway. Looking around and behind him "Where is Kyoko?" he asked

Ren was surprised "How would I know?"

"Weren't you talking to her a few minutes ago?" his manager asked

"No I haven't seen her since yesterday"

"I was surprised by her being here and doing **that** job, you don't have to hide it, I saw you sit …"

"We are starting, please everyone on stage" a voice loudly sounded from the studio.

I really don't know what you are talking about" Ren said walking toward the stage.

Surrounded by a million dark thoughts Kyoko walked out of the recording studio. She had a Mie face on her and people around were feeling a chill. As the automatic doors opened she saw Rens manager who greeted her with a smile.

"Kyoko-chan, I didn't know you were acting as Bo" he said smiling as he was entwined by Kyoko's demons.

"Does Sugawara-san know?" she hissed like a monster

Struggling to move he now understood that Ren really didn't know "Not yet, but I will be sure to tell him" he said forcing a smile on his face as the demons got a tighter hold of him and he felt being submerged into the darkness of Kyoko's aura, which then suddenly disappeared as did Kyoko from his view.

"Please don't tell him, he will hate me. Please" she begged from the crouching position on the ground. He smirked, knowing that it was him who had the upper hand now, and he was going to enjoy it to the fullest.

"Well, it can slip my mind to mention this to Ren, if you would do something for me"

"Anything, anything" Kyoko whimpered becoming smaller and smaller in front of Rens manager that seemed to get bigger and bigger.

"Then how about this, for 2 weeks you have to help me with, a few things regarding Ren, but you must do everything exactly as I ask, or it might slip my mind to mention this to Ren"

Kyoko nodded her head up and down at an incredible speed.

"Send me your schedule so I would know when I could ask for you help, and if you are free tonight I would like to meet with you to discuss how we are going to be fixing Ren's biggest problem in acting and in the public view"

"But... I am not sure how I could be of any help" tilting her head puzzled

With an evil smile on his face "Oh, you don't have to know, but you are the only one I can count on" was his words before walking back into the building.

Kyoko's relieve at that Ren did not know her secret knew no bounds, and she happily skipped down the street when she suddenly froze thinking _"Then why did he say 'I like you Kyoko'?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting down in the middle of the walkway she kept rattling her head, and tilting it, she thought again, then again, but she could not figure it out. Why did he call her name? Jumping up she screamed "I know!!! He never used my first name before" waiving her hands in the air _He has never called me Kyoko in my life, of course, to him I am and always be Mogami san! It must be some high school fan named Kyoko or a young model named Kyoko that __Tsuruga__ san has trouble talking too! He might of even made up the name not to reveal the true identity of the person. _Kyoko laughed to herself _Why was I stupid enough to think it even might have been me. It sure doesn't matter to me who Mr. __Tsuruga__ likes as long as his acting is not affected _ she tried to convince herself rubbing the gem on her necklace.

Yashiro had an extreamly happy aura around him when he returned from retrieving the undated contract from the car. Ren was done and was saying his goodbyes to the staff. Yashiro quickly tied up him business and they were on their way. As Yashiro and Ren walked down the hall Ren asked "Did something good happen"

Giving Ren a big smile "You'll find out very soon" Yashiro sped up getting into the passengers seat. As they went from one job to the next, Yoshiro noticed their theme for the CM shooting in two days, it was a job that Ren might have trouble with and did not fit Rens image, but it was asked as a favor. Though Yashiro preferred to turn the job down at the time, he was glad that Ren accepted it. Sneaking out away from the set he made arrangement for another copy of the script.

Kyoko's phone rang at 6:30, as she was gathering her things from the shooting.

"Hello, Kyoko, its Yashiro"

"Oh, Hello"

"Thank you for sending me your schedule, I noticed you don't have anything else tonight, are you free by any chance?"

"Yes, I am"

"Remember what we talked about earlier? Well in a few days there is a shooting Ren is doing, that I believe he will have a lot of trouble with unless he gets some practice, so do you think you could help me out?"

"I am not sure if I can be of any help, but I can try" Kyoko said thinking if maybe someone with more experience would be better.

"Great can you meet me in front of Rens apartment in an hour?" he said smiling at the pink apron that was in his bag.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyoko arrived in front of Ron's apartment building a little before 7:30, and to her surprise Yashio was waiting for her.

"Kyoko-Chan!" he said jolly handing her a plastic bag

"What is this?" she asked peaking into the bag full of groceries, clothes and other miscellaneous items

Handing her a stack of papers he said "You see Ren is doing a promotion for a charity and the video has some scenes that are not easy for Ren to act, so I hoped you could cook him dinner and naturally reenact the scenes in the script without letting Ren know right away. Having him react naturally to a situation that is in the script will definitely help him with this job"

Kyoko seemed a little skeptical about this plan, not to mention she doubted her acting could fool Ren to mistake it for the real thing.

"I think Tsuruga san will be able to tell right away that something is wrong, there is no way my acting could full Ren" Kyoko said

"I actually think this is a good opportunity for you to see how your acting has improved. Think of is as a test" Yashio said smiling, then looking sad ha continue "But if you don't want to do this I completely understand, its not like Ren has always treated you nicely. Not to mention a competition with a high level actor like Ren can intimidate anyone, and I can see why you would be afraid."

"No, I will do it! I will do my best Mr. Yashio"

"Great I am so happy! Now Ren should be back shortly, so you don't have a lot of time to read over the script, and notice the notes I have left" Yashio was excited, and resembled a child waiting to open a Christmas present, he was impatient to see if this little trick on Ren could finally bring these two closer together.

"By the way Mr. Yashio, where is Ren, and why are you at his apartment?"

"Oh, I purposely left his script for tomorrow at the office, and due to that I needed some time alone with you, I told him I would take a taxi home because I am in a hurry to finish reviewing the new job offers the he got"

Kyoko was a little shocked that Yashio sent Ren on a wild goose chase just to meet with her. This job must be that important, and she was definitely not going to disappoint anyone tonight. They said their goodbyes and Kyoko headed up to wait in front of Ren's apartment while reading over the script.

As Kyoko read the script the air around her became exponentially darker. She regretted agreeing to this more and more as she read the script. The contents that were in the bag now made more sense, but were of no help to her. She remembered how Ren helped her finding her own Natsu and taught her how to model properly, she owed him this much. Not mention the misunderstanding over Ren's birthdays date and Valentines Day. Though Ren didn't seem to care deep down she was still feeling guilty. And regaining her determination she once jumped into memorizing the script.

Ren walking up to his apartment building was to say the least surprised to find Kyoko waiting for him. It was of course a pleasant surprise, but he had no idea to why he had this honor.

"Ms. Mogami, what are you doing here?" opening the door and letting Kyoko in

"I was asked…" she stopped herself before finishing. She remembered Mr. Yashio instructing her not to tell Ren and have him react naturally, but with that script how was she suppose to pretended to be Ron's wife and have him reacting naturally?

"Yes?" Ren waited for her to continue.

"I came over to make you dinner and also to thank you again for all you have done for me" she said starting to get into her role and giving him a gentle and sincere smile. She wanted to see if there was a chance that she could pull make Ren act, like he did to the actresses around him. Though inferior to him and just a beginner, she accepted this challenge.

"I hope you don't mind if I change"

Ren nodded, and when Kyoko went into the bathroom he cocked his head pondering on her behavior, but Kyoko always acted a little strange at times and he often did not what she was thinking. Just as he was about to dismiss his doubts Kyoko walked out dressed in a plain short sleeve shirt, a fluttery skirt down to her knees and what made this 100% unusual was the bright pink apron with large red heart pattern. Ren quickly turned around hiding his embarrassment and laughter. Kyoko naturally strolled into the kitchen and got out the supplies for making stew. There was definitely something going on, and the only other person that acted unusually today was Yashio. Deciding to observe Ren sat down on the couch and taking out a script for his next job started reading. Interestingly enough the scenario was similar to the current situation. He smirked as he continued to read the script, planning a little game of his own to punish Kyoko for lying and trying to trick him.

"Could you help me please" Kyoko said from the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen Ren leaned over the counter. Kyoko turned around with a spoon full of stew. She brought the spoon closer to his mouth and leaning over the counter asked "Could you see if it tastes okay? I haven't cooked stew in a while for you" Ren smiled knowing exactly where she was in the script, though she skipped through the welcome home and a kiss on the cheek part.

He started to bring his lips to the spoon, when Kyoko pulled in away, and blew on the stew cooling it down then again extended it to Ren to try. Ren took her hand that was holding the spoon and bringing in to his lips sipped on the stew, then binging he hand even closer took the spoon into his mouth to get the piece of the carrot in it. Then with his other hand he took the spoon out of Kyoko's hand while chewing on the carrot. Putting the spoon down on the counter he brought her hand toward his lips giving it a light lick "You got some onto you hand, and it was too tasty to waste" Ren said looking at Kyoko seductively

Kyoko gave him a bright smile cocking her head slightly, her cheeks were a little flushed and she looked so innocent and adorable. Taking the spoon of the counter Kyoko turned around returning to cooking thinking that there was no way that Mr. Tsuraga needed any help with this kind of a scene, and she wasn't in her role. She was raised believing that a perfect wife does not show too much physical affection, but the script sure wasn't following that. Then another scary thought overcame her, what she will do when she has to do a romantic role like this, she often seen actresses having kissing scenes. She decided to follow the script as much as she could, even after the dinner.

Setting the table they sat to enjoy their dinner. A dark aura surrounded Kyoko as she was trying to figure out how to have a lively conversation in this situation. Ren feeling sorry for her helped

"Miss Mogami tell me how things are going with the new Natsu you found?"

An instant smile appeared on Kyoko's face as she told Ren about going to the standing Ramen shop, and about filming going so well. Ren liked Kyoko best when she was happily and smiling naturally chatting away about her days. Though the cute apron and home wife look did make Ren imagine what it would be like to have a partner like Kyoko he truly loved the Kyoko who was so passionate about her acting.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyoko started to gather the dishes of the table when Ren grabbed her hand "Let me help you, you are always cooking such delicious meals for me" he said bringing his face closer to hers.

"Oh no I don't mind at all, you are always working so hard" Kyoko answered without a second though, quickly realizing these were the exact lines from the script.

Ren cupped Kyoko's check in his hand "You look as beautiful as ever, you haven't changed since the first time we met" images of Kyoko as a child flooded his mind. Kyoko pulled away and turned around, her face was red and the image of Ren's gentle and yet a somewhat sad face couldn't escape her mind, she has never seen an expression like that on his face, it was as if he was longing for something, could it be for her? The redness from embracement and fast heart beat were quickly replaced with darkness, as her brain finally processed his words and she remembered their first meeting and his obvious hatred toward her from the first day they met. She in brisk steps rushed to the kitchen and at an incredible speed finished washing and cleaning within a few minutes as Ren watched in amusement, still a little puzzled why nothing he did ever worked on Kyoko, he could make almost any woman fall to his feet without ever trying, but with Kyoko he unconsciously and at times consciously gave her such special attention, but she showed no interest in him that would be more than toward a mentor. After finishing the dishes she took of the apron and sat next to Ren on the couch. Her arm was touching his she was expecting him to tell her there is a chair in which she might be more comfortable, but he unexpectedly pulled his arm away from hers and with put it over her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Ren never realized how small and fragile Kyoko was, always so fierce, but not under his arm she seemed so fragile to him.

Kyoko again felt lost, but this was going according to the script, and at that this was the part that entered the grand finally.

Even if Ren knew she was acting according to the script what would he do? Kyoko tried to think what Ren would do in this situation, then thinking about how Ren would deal with Ren, made her head spin. The only thing she knew was they were suppose to have an intimate conversation that only lovers would have an that would lead to more physical intimacy.

She decided to just ask "I was wondering how you make the women you work with fall in love with you with such ease?" Kyoko asked turning her face to Ren

Ren gave her a killing smile that brought out all his handsome figures, and cupping her face in his hand he said "Why don't I show you" Kyoko avoided falling under his spell many times, but this time she leaned in closer closing her eyes. Ren taking his other hand and wrapping it around Kyoko pulled her closer and just inches away from her lips he let his lips pass and landed a light kiss on Kyoko's cheek.

"Kyoko, do you have someone in your heart that fills your heart with warmth?" Ren whispered into Kyoko's ear, still holding her close. Kyoko thought about it and the only male that popped into her head with warm memories was her childhood friend.

"There is maybe someone, but why do you ask?" Ren's heart must have skipped a few beats when he heard that there is someone, could in be that she still is in love with Sho? After the Valentine incident it wouldn't be too surprising if she was masking her love with hate.

"You see if you are in love with someone you just pretend that the person you are acting with is the person you are in love with" Ren said

Kyoko's body for feeling hotter and hotter, Ren was so close and with each word she could feel his breath on her ear. Ren could feel Kyoko being uncomfortable, but he was past all his limitation and was not holding himself back. Picking her up, he sat her on his lap with his hand still around her waste.

"Why don't we try it, Kyoko" her whispered her name so gently her heart was beating fast, and her head was filled of confusion of how she could imagine doing this kind of things with corn, not to mention she no idea what Corn would look like as an adult. Ren hugged Kyoko tightly and started lightly kissing her neck. Kyoko has never felt this kind of feeling before, closing her eyes she let out tiny moan that was barely audible. Ren gently picked her up and getting up he laid her on the couch. Taking of his tie he crawled up on the couch and kissed Kyoko who still had her eyes closed. Their tongues entwined and Kyoko panicking did not know what to do. Her whole body was on fire, and it was escalating. Ren's hand started to travel slowly underneath her shirt.

"No, please stop Corn, I can't..." Kyoko yelled pushing Ren away

Ren falling of the couch hid his face in his arms crouching down. Kyoko remembered now what was going on and quickly rushed to see if Mr. Tsuruga was okay.

"I am sorry..." she started to apologize but Ren could lot hold it in any longer and broke out in laughter. Kyoko has never seen Mr. Tsuruga laugh so hard, he was holding his stomach and very unlike what his professional image implied.

Kyoko was extremely confused and kneeled besides him on the floor.

"Mr. Tsuruga are you alright? What was so funny? I am sorry, I am not sure on how to act in these kinds of scenes"

"No, no. I am just amused that you chose to imagine Corn" he managed to spit out between deep breaths and continuation of what now was more like a giggle... He was extremely happy to know that Kyoko was inexperienced, and even more so that she chose to imagine Corn instead of Sho or any other admirer of hers.

"Well who do you imagine for scenes like this?"

"You" he said. And seeing Kyoko's shocked face realized what he has just done.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyoko's Reaction

Kyoko was kneeling in front of Ren with a blank face. Yashio asked her, or better to say forced her to practice an intimate scene with Ren, which she did everything she could to accomplish but it was just not working out. And then the word that would change everything came out of Rens mouth "you" a simple you was about to change the relationship between the two forever.

"You" You, you, rang in Kyoko's ears. You was the answer to the question of who Ren imagined when he had to do love and intimate scenes. He said it jokingly almost accidentally confessing his feelings for her. She silently stared at him waiting for him to laugh and say it was a joke, or another new way of teasing her, but the face he had on could not lie. He was looking away and the embarrassment on his face and somewhat a sad look scared Kyoko more than the words.

Kyoko gave Ren the most innocent smile "I am sorry, I don't think I know a Yu-san" but she must be a gret person, Kyoko said nodding to herself. But Kyoko could not help filling a little throb in her heart.

Ren kneeled in front of Kyoko and taking her shoulders he gently quizzed them "No not Yu-san, I mean you, Miss Mogami"

He already confessed and did not want to back out of this confrontation, not to mention with so many other parties giving Kyoko attention he was beginning to fear loosing her.

Kyoko laughed "Mr. Tsuraga, do you imagine the other actresses to be me during these scenes so you don't actually fall in love with them?"

A sad and disappointed and most of all hurt expression lay on Rens face, when Kyoko asked this questioned. Seeing such a look of sorrow, struck arrows into Kyokos heart.

"Its getting late Miss Mogami, I think you better go, and I hope that don't fall so easily next time for Yashios tricks" Red said walking toward the door. Kyoko did not know what she did or how she did it but she was able to actually hurt Ren. Engulfed in black matter she walked out of Rens apartment. Kyoko knew it was her fault, she wasn't sure what it was but she couldn't let it end like this. As Ren was about to close the door, she turned around and was about to Kiss him on the cheek and apologize. Rens and Kyokos lips met, and both of the staired at each other frozen for a moment. Kyoko jumped back and Ren straightened his back regaining his composure.

"I am sorry" Kyoko said and quickly ran for the elevator. Ren stud still, what was she sorry for? He gently brushed his finger across his lips, when he noticed a pink gloss and a smudge of blood on his finger.

Kyoko franticly pushed the elevator button, but it seemed that the elevator was taking its own pace today, and was moving in slow motion stopping in one floor then another. Finally arriving, the ring sounded and the door to her escape from the nightmare has arrived. An older gentlemen and a young woman with a Chowchow looked skeptically at Kyoko. Kyoko jumped into the elevator and as the doors were closing breathed out a breath of relieve.

But just as the doors were about to shut two hands made their way through the narrow opening, pulling the doors open from the outside. The doors opened and Ren stood breathing heavily. Bowing lightly to the other people in the elevator he stepped in.

"Please excuse us" he said smilling intensely at the bewildered elevator occupants. Taking Kyoko's wrist he pulled he out of the elevator.

"I am sorry" Kyoko said

Breathing heavily, Ren pointed to the mirror like hallway. "Look" he pointed at their reflection.

"Oh, No! I completely forgot to change" Kyoko stated flipping out, seeing her reflection.

"Mogami-san there is something I wanted to tell you, and you still need to change" Ren said. Gently letting go of her wrist, he took her hand and pulled her lightly walking toward his apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Looking down she noticed what she was wearing and felt a little embarrassed. Though she was use to wearing bright pink clothing, somehow she felt a little awkward, but walking behind Ren as he held her hand, somehow felt familiar to Kyouko. An image of Korn helping Kyoko cross a river while holding her hand popped into Kyoko's head, a slight smile appeared on Kyouko's face.

They walked into the apartment and Ren made his way to the couch pulling Kyouko along. Sitting Kyouko down the sitting down himself he took out a handkerchief and gently wiped the blood off Kyouko's bottom lip. Kyouko seemed much more passive and did not seem herself all day. Ren handing her the handkerchief walked into the kitchen to get some ice.

"Mr. Tsuruga, I am very sorry, but I do not understand?"

"What is it that you don't understand Ms. Mogami?" Ren asked sitting down besides Kyoko extending a bag of ice to her. She took it putting it on her lap. Re took her hand with the ice bag in it and brought it up to her lip. Then he let her hand go hesintly, as she pressed the bag to her red lip.

"What is it that you are trying to teach me Mr. Tsuruga? Or am I being punished for something?" she said returning the ice bag to Ren

A dark aura formed around Ren, and with a fake smile he took the bag from her

"Why would I be trying to punish you or test you Miss Mogami?"

Bowing he head low "I am sorry, I am sorry. Please go ahead, you wanted to talk to me about something"

"Never mind" Ren sighed

"Well I better get on my way, I wish you the best of luck on the CM job, and I am sure you will have no trouble with it" Kyouko said walking out the door

"Why would I have any Trouble?" Ren asked surprised, but Kyouko already shut the door behind her

Walking out oh the apartment she sighed realizing she was still wearing her pink apron. She quickly took it off and made her way to the elevator. She was exhausted and couldn't wait to get home.

"Ring, Ring, Ring" the phone sounded

Getting out of bed Yashiro looked at the clock on the bed stand it was 10:30 pm. Putting on his glasses he answered "Hello"

"Mr Yashio I am so sorry to disturb you so late, but the shoot for tomorrows "Happy Couple" CM needs to be postponed"

"Why is that?"

"The main role actress, well… became unable to perform tomorrow, we are doing our best to find a replacement, but we might not be able to find someone by tomorrow morning. The Mrs. Nomizu had a practice cession with Ren and knew the script…" the man's voice getting quite faded away

"If I may suggest someone, there is a person who practiced this script with Ren just today, and I believe she is available till 11am tomorrow." He said looking over a little book with a smile. "If we can speed up the shoot, I am sure I could convince her to help us out. I believe recently she started to enjoy volunteer work, especially if it has something to do with Ren"

"That's Great! I mean any young woman would enjoy to work with Mr. Tsuruga, but if she knows the script its perfect. I will notify the staff immediately. Thank you so much Mr. Yashiro".


End file.
